A Faunus Rising
by Kira of Darkness
Summary: Ruby Rose, a Faunus that was in the White Fang since birth, grew up to be a killer. She was abandoned at age 10 by the same group that had brought her in. Soon after, she was found by her soon to be Uncle Qrow and his daughter Yang. Now accepted into Beacon at age 15, Ruby will strive to show the world that being a Faunus is not a sin. Possible Romance (Ladybug and FreezerBurn)
1. Chapter 1

I get a lot of stares, hear a lot of things, and speak little about the matter myself. They say many things that they think I don't hear, but they couldn't be more wrong.

"How are they sisters?"

"They don't even look alike."

"Much less talk and act alike. They have two different personalities."

Those are the most common ones I hear, unbeknownst to them I hear every word, and it's starting to worry me.

Now, why would I, Ruby Rose, be worried about the students of Beacon question my family relationship with my sister Yang?

Because, I am a Faunus, she is not.

**One week ago...**

"Come on sis, what are you so worried about?" Yang asked her younger sister while she was packing some of her precious belongings.

Ruby Rose faltered in her packing, scratching the top of her head. Two extra ears flicked at the feeling before standing up.

"Because Yang, I'm worried about being treated differently. Especially after what I did while in the White Fang." She muttered sadly. Yang in response gave a small smile before walking over to her younger sister, before rubbing her head. Ruby shivered in response while trying to hold back a "purr".

"In all honesty Ruby, that would be the last thing I'd be worried about." The blonde said with confidence.

Ruby poked her silver eyes up through her hair, "Why do you say that?"

"Because my sweet little sister, if anyone would ever start making fun of you, then you should worry about how many bones are gonna be broken by me." Yang answered sweetly with a malevolent grin.

Her adopted sister gasped, "Yang, you promised you wouldn't do anything like that!"

Yang shrugged, before slugging her sister in the arm, "The only promises I remember keeping are keeping you safe and changing you for the better. All bets are off when it comes to the former." Ruby stared in slight surprise, before breaking out into a smile and jumping to hug the life out of her sister.

"Oh thank you sis!" Ruby squealed, wrapping her arms around her sister's neck. Yang let out a squeak of her own as the two toppled on to the floor of their room and went into a laughing fit.

Their uncle opened the door, "What are you two doing in here? I can hear you from the kitchen downstairs!" Qrow answered. After seeing their predicament; Yang and Ruby in a tangled mess with surprised looks on their faces, Qrow busted out a laugh of his own.

"Don't answer that, I think I already know." He laughed before leaving the room. Ruby and Yang glanced at each other before breaking into sheepish grins, then attempted to untangle themselves.

"Yang, try moving your arm."

"How about moving your foot?"

"I-I, OW Yang, that was my leg!"

"H-hey, don't move OW!"

"S-sorry Yang!

"RUBY! THAT WAS MY HAIR!"

A mini explosion followed...

**At the airship stop...**

Ruby cough loudly, spitting out some smoke.

Qrow chuckled mildly, "Yang, I think you went overboard."

The blonde huffed in response, "What do you expect, I warned her about messing with my hair."

Ruby gave a cat-like snarl, "Don't blame me because you forced my hand to move!" She sputtered, coughing out black smoke again.

"Ruby, you know you're too cute for that snarl to work. It sounds more like a 'mew' to be perfectly honest." Yang retorted. Ruby's face went red and her speech found an impediment and was unable to make a comeback, instead going with unintelligible slurs.

Qrow and Yang laughed at Ruby's predicament before the oldest took charge again, "Yang, Ruby, I want you to pay attention." Qrow said after calming down. The sisters complied, and almost instantly their attention was focused on their uncle.

Qrow started with Ruby, "Now Ruby, I still remember when I had first found out about you from the news; an eight year old assassin of the White Fang, killing since six. I was disgusted to hear that a once peaceful organization would transform someone so young into something so cold, so evil, so unheard of." Ruby looked down in shame while Yang just glanced away, trying to hide her tears.

"Two years later, when you were ten, I found you asleep in a desert, scars adorning your body. I took you in, cared for you, and gave you a sister who loves and cares about you." Qrow admitted, tears starting to become visible. Ruby and Yang gave passing, welcoming glances at each other before shifting their attention back to their guardian.

Qrow took that time to take in a deep breath, before continuing, "I want you to know that you past, then and now, means nothing, because both Yang and I can 100% agree that we love and care about you, no matter if you love us or not." Qrow finished. Ruby was literally moved to tears and threw herself against her uncle, letting her tears fall.

Qrow smiled and wrapped one arm around Ruby, the other inviting Yang. The blonde shrugged and joined in, officially making the sentiment a family group hug. They broke a minute later and Qrow shuffled in his pocket to grab something.

"What are you looking for?" Ruby asked. Qrow clicked his tongue and pulled out the item, a petite necklace with a black flower at the end of it.

"What is it?" Ruby asked, taking the item into her hands.

Qrow smiled, kneeling, "When I found you that five years ago, I found it, battered and close to destruction, clutched in your hand. I finished fixing it earlier today, and thought I'd give it to you as a going away present." He smiled. Ruby was sent into tears again and jumped her uncle in a hug again, causing Yang and Qrow to laugh wholeheartedly at the girl. Qrow looked into the sky and saw the airship to Beacon was coming down, and decided to end their family time before Ruby was extremely reluctant to go.

"Alright girls, the airship is almost here." He said. Ruby and Yang both got sad faces when hearing this. Since Qrow knew he couldn't say anything to get them to be excited about going to school, he thought he'd leave them with some warning.

"Okay Ruby, I want you to listen to me; do not be afraid of your Faunus heritage. If anyone ever discovers you are a Faunus, show them that you are proud to be one."

"D-do I have to show them?"

"Only if you want to sweetheart." He kissed her forehead before standing up, facing Yang.

"And I'm sure Yang will stick by your side the entire time, am I correct?" Yang gave a vigorous nod followed by a thumbs up.

"Alright girls, I think I've said my fair share. I wish you both a wonderful time at Beacon. And if the need arises, or you just want to, call me at any time." Qrow finished with a smile. Yang and Ruby were left waving and muttering goodbyes before the airship landed.

Before they got on, "I'm glad we were the only three here."

**On the airship...**

After about a minute of setting their bags where they only know and won't lose them, the sisters went on to look around the airship and see the new faces that the two would either A) Probably never meet again, or B) would become friends/rivals with.

"Well, that took longer than expected." Yang admitted, scratching her head. Ruby chuckled in agreement before moving to slide her hand over the present that her uncle gave her. They chatted idly while looking down at the city of Vale, before a hologram appeared before them, and the rest of the soon to be students.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." The hologram said in a feminine voice.

"Who is that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

Ruby grinned up at Yang, "Oh." The latter answered, before shoving her sister playfully.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Her hologram informed before disappearing, leaving the passengers to gossip at their own will.

"Wow, it sounds like we need to take on such a responsibility." Yang mumbled.

"I don't think I've ever heard the word 'responsible' coming from you mouth Yang." Ruby teased. Yang blew a raspberry in response before pushing her sister back towards the windows that provided an amazing view. It became even better when the school itself came into view.

"The view at Signal's got nothing on this." Ruby whistled, her cat ears popping up slightly at the noise. Yang quickly patted them down via petting, causing Ruby to meow and rumble her chest.

"~Yaaaaaannnnngggg~..." Ruby purred, her face heating up in embarrassment.

Yang stopped petting and leaned down to her sister's ear, "If you don't want me to do that, then keep you ears down." She whispered. Ruby nodded shyly, still trying to get over the feeling of being petted. They went into a sustained silence before someone who they would come to know decided to pay a visit.

"Oh! Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

**At Beacon...**

Everyone let Vomit Boy sprint out and get to the nearest trash can in fear of him vomiting on one of them. Once he found a trash can people started filing out at varying speeds. Ruby and Yang decided to leisurely walk out, so they could take in the view before them.

"I don't think the pamphlet said anything about the school being a castle." Yang said in awe.

Ruby shrugged, "Well, at the very least it's a very pretty looking castle." Yang nodded in response. Before the latter could grab Ruby's attention, said younger sister went chibi and started fawning over the weapons others had.

"And that girl has a fire sword!" Ruby gasped. Yang had enough and pulled the girl back before she could float away, effectively stopping her anime moment.

"Ruby, you know you can't go around doing that. Plus, aren't you happy with your own weapon?" Yang asked, confused and annoyed why Ruby did that.

The girl in question looked betrayed, before deciding to answer her sister's question, "Of course I'm happy Crescent Rose. It's just, It's always nice to see new weapons. They're an extension of ourselves, and provide someone a kind of hint about what their personality may be without even having to meet them."

"Ruby, I know how reluctant you are to meet new people because of this," Yang started, pointing to her sister's extra ears, "But you need to go out and get new friends."

"But why should I have more friends when I have you?" Ruby asked with puppy dog look. Yang bit her lip, her stance cracking under her sister's adorable front. She never knew how Ruby was able to break even the most cold-hearted with that look, but she's done it so far and for Yang, it keeps getting more powerful.

Yang saw her friends and sighed gratefully, "Well... actually, my friends are here now, bye!" She said in a fast voice, letting her friends drag her away so she didn't have to suffer her sister's enduring stare. unfortunately she ended up speeding through Ruby, spinning her around till all the young girl saw was stars.

Ruby was not only seeing stars, she was blabbering by this point, "Aren't we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are the dorms? Do we have dorms?" Ruby started to tip over, "I have no idea what I'm doing..." She finished before falling into someone's luggage, sending most of it flying off of its cart.

"What do you think you're doing?" The luggage girl yelled.

**Out near the edge...**

Blake Belladonna sat at the edge of Beacon's solid ground, swinging her legs slightly as she read through her favorite book, Ninja's of Love. Blake remembered when she had got the book; it was from someone she had known personally back in the White Fang. She couldn't remember the person however, up to the point that when Blake trying to replay the scene when she had gotten the book, the person who had given it to her was just a blur in it.

_I don't even remember their gender._ She thought with a dry chuckle. Realizing that it was almost time for the opening ceremony to take place, Blake stood up and started walking slightly faster than normal while reading her book. When she heard an explosion however, Blake stopped in her tracks and felt something hit her shoe. She looked down and saw a vial of Dust. She picked it up and glanced curiously at it, before she heard yelling. Looking towards the direction of said voice Blake saw a young looking girl in black and red being yelled at by a girl, around Blake's age, in all white.

_Let's see how bad I can embarrass Schnee._ Blake thought with a grin, before walking up to the one-sided conversation.

"I said I was sorry princess!" Ruby retorted, having enough of being picked on.

"It's heiress actually." Blake intruded, walking up to them with the vial in her hand, and book out of her sight. Ruby and Schnee snapped their attention to the newcomer who decided to make a good impression. Well, in the red streaked girl that is.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company; one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world..." Blake stopped, letting Weiss take over.

"Finally! Some recog-"

Blake wouldn't let her ego grow, "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." She held in a grin as she watched Weiss spasm before letting out, a no doubt pent-up, scream of frustration before grabbing the vial Blake was about to toss back. Weiss stormed off with her luggage in tow. Blake was about to leave when she heard the young girl call to her.

"Hey, uh... Thank you for that back there." She said timidly. Blake could feel innocence radiating from the small girl, and felt the need to entertain her for a moment.

"It's no big deal." She shrugged it off, "Someone needed to put her in her place anyway. It just happened to be me." Blake felt bad for the unnecessary coldness, but she'd rather keep their acquaintance strictly unknown at best, fearing another incident like her previous partner.

Ruby was certainly taken aback by her abrupt answer, "W-well... I want to thank you. My sister normally says I'm too kind to snap back at anyone like that." She stood up, or more stumbled up, before facing the back of the person who saver her. Blake didn't answer her, instead wanting nothing more than to end the conversation as soon as possible.

_And here I thought about 'entertaining' her for a moment._ Blake thought dryly.

"Well... I can tell this conversation is making you uncomfortable, but before you leave, could I at the very least know your name?" Asked Ruby as politely as possible. Blake flinched at the tone Ruby used, knowing it all to well.

The hidden Faunus sighed in defeat, before turning to Ruby, "It's Blake."

"Well, I'm Ruby." The name flickered in Blake's mind, but she thought nothing of it and instead took it up to her own will to head towards the ballroom/gym where the opening ceremony would take place, leaving Ruby to herself.

Speaking of which, Ruby gave a small sigh as she was given the cold shoulder by the lost potential friend, instead reciting what Ms. Goodwitch had said to the students on the airship from the hologram;

"Welcome to Beacon." She sighed in defeat. Before she could trudge her way towards the opening ceremony, Vomit Boy from earlier made his appearance.

"Hm?" Ruby asked, feeling a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and met face to face with said person.

"Hello there." He greeted.

**Inside...**

Blake walked courtly inside the room, trying to maneuver around the enormous crowd.

_How many people passed those entrance exams this year!?_ Thought Blake with shock. She shook her head and continued trying to make her way through, when she came upon a large buffet table.

_I don't think I've ever seen this much food in one place..._ She trailed in thought, her mouth watering slightly. She contained it however and was about to forcibly leave when her eyes laid on something.

_Tuna..._

**With Ruby...**

Ruby and Vomit Boy, now named Jaune, both entered the crowded room, chatting about dismissive topics.

"Ruby! I saved you a spot!" Ruby heard with her cat ears, them twitching in response. Jaune took note of her hair twitching, but before he could ask his new friend had already said goodbye, moving towards her sister.

Jaune sighed in response, "Ah great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" He sulked, walking away as another red-head with green eyes was given away, staring into his back.

Ruby walked up to Yang, "How's your first day going little sister?" Yang started, part of her tone attempting to say sorry about abandoning her earlier.

Ruby snapped her eyes towards her older sibling, showing slight anger, "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" She seethed the last word.

Yang blinked, unsure of how to respond, "Yikes... Meltdown already?" She tried to joke, seeing how bad of a mood her sister was in.

Ruby held in a deep sigh, "No... I literally exploded a hole in-front of the school." She waved her hand in the direction of said hole, all the while focusing her anger towards her sister.

Before Yang could speak up, Ruby started again, "A-and there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" She trailed, resting her hand on her chin.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked, now thinking her sister was full on joking.

Said sister snorted, "I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage... And then she yelled at me." By this point Weiss was making her presence known behind Ruby, to which forced Yang to attempt to tell her to no avail.

"And then I sneezed, then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again. Then I felt really, really bad and then I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" She stopped to take a breath.

"You!" Weiss made herself known vocally. Ruby was shocked by her presence, causing her ears to lift slightly and jumping into Yang's arms.

"Oh god it's happening again!" Ruby moaned in despair.

Weiss scowled as she leaned forward, "_You're_ lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff." She spoke with venom.

Yang blinked before turning head towards her scared sister, eyes wide, "Oh my god you really exploded..." She muttered deeply. Ruby glared at her sister for not believing her, before moving to apologize.

"It was an accident, it was an accident." She sputtered, jumping out of her sisters arms. Before she could get any farther however, a pamphlet was shoved into her view.

Ruby tilted her head, trying not to raise her ears in response, "What's that?"

Her question was answering in the form of a very confusing explanation, "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field." Weiss explained, her voice getting substantially faster and higher pitched as the explanation went on. Ruby suddenly felt dizzy again, and Yang ended up clutching her own head and almost tripped, if not for her sister regaining both of their surroundings.

After gaining the ability to speak again, "Um..." Great use of your voice Ruby...

Weiss didn't think it was of good use as well, "Do you really want to start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely?" Ruby asked, quite not sure herself after that commotion.

Weiss tossed the pamphlet into Ruby, "Read this and don't ever speak to me again." She uttered, and was about to leave when Yang spoke up.

Said blonde scratched her head, "Look, uh..." Even Yang didn't know where her voice was, "Sounds like you two just... Got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you just start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang's voice sounded more sure as her attempt to be helpful went on, and Ruby acted on it.

_That's my little sister._ Yang thought when she saw Ruby grab a look of determination and turn to face Weiss, as if she was ready to lurch at her prey.

And with that new thought, _Well... She is part cat. I guess she would act like that._

"Yeah, great idea sis!" Ruby said happily before extending her hand, "Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies." She said.

Weiss did what would eventually spawn the meme 'Spirit Fingers', "Yeah, and we can paint our nails," Ruby flinched, "And try on clothes," Yang flinched, "And talk about cute boys like... Tall, blond and scraggly over there." Weiss mocked, pointing back towards Jaune. He turned over with a 'huh', but was ignored.

unfortunately, Ruby thought she was being serious, "Wow, really?" Yang face palmed at her sister's naivety.

Weiss stared at her as if she was a madman, or madwoman in this case, for a moment, "No." Ruby dipped her head as a result, and sulked backwards away from her, as if a shield kept pressing her.

Ozpin took the stage and tapped his cane against the floor, grabbing everyone's attention.

The microphone boomed as he cleared his throat, "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." At that last few words Prof. Ozpin stepped away from the stage and everyone glanced at their neighbors, grins and nods of determination, stances of pride, and looks of either acceptance or immaturity, depending on the person.

Glynda walked up to the microphone after Ozpin, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins... Be ready. You are dismissed." She finished and walked off to follow Ozpin.

Yang rubbed her chin, before turning to her sister, "He seemed kind of... off." She explained. Ruby nodded with her, and even Weiss agreed with a mumble.

Ruby answered this time, "It's almost like he wasn't even there." She mumble loud enough for both Weiss and Yang to hear. Weiss looked like she was about to speak up, when a surprise visitor greeted them instead;

"I'm a natural blonde you know."

**Later, on campus...**

Yang and Ruby scoured the campus, checking out the sites and looking on where their classes would be, considering the size of the school was pretty big even if it was just the building itself.

They had just walked in silence when Ruby thought she'd bring something up, "I really hope I could stop holding these down. It really gives me headaches when I do." She said, annoyed while scratching her head.

"Then why don't you let them up?" Yang asked the obvious, ruffling her sister's hair.

Ruby snatched back her hair's freedom, "Because I'm still afraid on what people would think of me. And if they know my past than that's even worse." Ruby admitted with sadness. She glanced around herself; watching groups of friends walk around the school as well, chatting about meaningless, forgettable topics, whether it be about this school year or what the initiation would be.

Yang suddenly wrapped her sister in a one arm hug and pulled her closer, "I'll agree with Uncle Qrow with you not needing to show your Faunus heritage unless you feel like it, but..." She stopped. Yang turned her sister towards her and kneeled down, gripping her arms, "We both know that you can't keep it hidden forever," At seeing her sisters different look, Yang quickly added, "Even if you want to Ruby. Because if you don't tell anyone, then I will." Ruby's eyes widened and quickly escaped her sister's grasp, looking at Yang like she was mad.

"Yang, don't you dare." Ruby seethed, looking like she was about to pounce Yang and slash her eyes. In response to her sister's hollow threat, Yang released her grip and stepped back slightly, raising her hands.

"As long as you take the initiative Ruby, I won't interfere." Yang explained calmly, moving back to continue on her walk through the school. Ruby glared at her sister's back before following her, evidently knowing that she couldn't find her way, and if she would get lost, she would rather it be with Yang than alone.

**Ballroom, 8:30 p.m...**

The room was covered with almost every assortment of sleeping item, with the exception of a mattress that is. Yang and Ruby were situated towards the center but also near the balcony which was left open so cold air could flow in. Ruby herself was rested on her stomach, writing something in her notebook while Yang was walking around doing god knows what, probably trying to flirt with everyone in sight. Ruby chuckled at the amount of times Yang would return at 12:30 in the morning wrapped around some random stranger to the glare of their Uncle Qrow who always sat in the reclining chair with a newspaper, a cup of coffee and a baseball bat behind the chair.

_Oh I felt bad for Connor. Uncle Qrow scared the crap out of him, almost literally._ Ruby chuckled mindlessly at the last person who had showed up at home with Yang before the entire neighborhood finally knew about the watchful crow, no pun intended.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Suddenly Yang. The ground shifted below Ruby at her sister's sudden approach, and rolled her eyes.

"I don't think Uncle Qrow would approve of all the boys though." Ruby spoke in a monotone voice, almost as if she was expecting it.

Yang poked her tongue, "I know I do." She growled as she stared at a few of the boys who were wrestling or flexing their muscles. Ruby just rumbled her chest before letting out a growl of her own, almost immediately grinning after.

Yang pouted, "You're part cat Ruby. That's cheating." She whined, jabbing Ruby in the arm.

Ruby chuckled, "All's fair in love and war sis."

"Oohh, and when did love get involved in this?" She asked with a chesire cat like grin. Ruby went red and her ears almost flashed upwards before throwing a pillow at her sister. Yang laughed under the pillow before tossing it back to her sister. The two chuckled in unison before Ruby went back to writing.

Yang noticed the open book and the constantly moving pencil, "What's that?"

Ruby smiled a little before turning her head back to Yang, "A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon..." She got a relaxed look in her eyes, "And how things are going." Her face almost immediately went into a frown when she heard her sister make that "Aww" noise.

Speaking of which, "Aww that's so _cuuuute_." She said in a dreamy voice.

Ruby once again threw the pillow at her sister, "Shut up." Ruby spoke in slightly lower tone. "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone." She finished with a half-sigh half-growl, almost instantly remembering the conversation she had with her sister about meeting new people earlier.

Yang saw the saddened mood her sis was in and tried to cheer her up, "What about Jaune?" Yang asked, remembering when Ruby had told her about him. "He's... Nice? There you go: +1 friend! That's 100% increase." She spoke in an upbeat tone, hoping it would work.

It didn't, to put it bluntly, "Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero." Ruby spoke, flipping over so she was laying on her back. Yang frowned momentarily at her sister's stubbornness before breaking out into a smile.

"There's no such thing as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy!" Yang spoke, before realizing what she said.

_That sounded better in my head._ Ruby agreed with Yang's thought as well, since Ruby threw her other pillow at Yang in retaliation.

_Let's try that again._ Yang thought to herself as she was removing the dog pillow.

She took a deep breath, "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you... You just haven't met them yet." Yang explained in a softer tone. Ruby sighed as she sat up, her arm unconsciously moving up to her head to scratch her cat ears that were still pressed down.

As she realized what she was doing, Ruby broke out into a chuckle, "You know, I wonder how I got my friends back at Signal." She said, unsure of herself.

Yang glanced up at Ruby's head and smiled, before moving one of her own hands to pat Ruby's head, "You acted like yourself because you didn't care about your heritage. Why are you worried about it now if you weren't worried about it back then?" She said, moving her hand to a petting motion. Ruby froze at Yang's motion and let her arms fall limp, almost letting her body fall with.

She stayed up however, and answered Yang, "I don't know really... I guess it's because everyone here is older compared to Signal, where all the students really didn't treat Faunus all that badly. And even then I still wasn't willing to show them my heritage..." Ruby tried to explain, distracted by Yang's soft touch. Yang, even though she was confused, still got the general idea of what Ruby was saying.

"What you're trying to say is that you weren't as worried about being treated badly at Signal than you are here, since everyone here knows about the White Fang and its entirety?" Ruby gave a mute nod, afraid of speaking since all that would come out would be a "purr".

Yang chuckled, "Like I said before we even left our house Ruby, there's no need to worry about it Ruby. And even if someone would treat you badly, I would treat that person about x10 worse. Hell, most likely even worse, depending on if you cried or not."

Ruby chuckled, "Alright Yang..." The only reason why she was agreeing right now was because Yang wouldn't stop petting her! ... Not that she didn't mind...

"Ok Ruby. Let's get some sleep. We're starting initiation tomorrow and we're most likely going to need all the sleep we can get." The older sister said, removing her hand from Ruby. The younger sister let out a noise of disappointment and slumped forward before falling backwards onto her pillow in total bliss.

About four hours later, Ruby opened her eyes slowly, followed by a massive yawn, which caused her to stretch her back in an arch and her cat ears to finally extend fully.

_It feels really good to finally let my ears go._ Ruby thought to herself gratefully, moving her arms up so she could massage her ears.

_I don't know how most Faunus are able to do this for days on end._ She thought again with a slight sigh. Ruby arched her back again and started sitting up.

As soon as she did, "Hello Ruby." Said girl froze at the sudden voice.

She turned around, "Blake?" She asked, seeing her figure in the darkness. Well, to be more specific Blake was standing right behind her with her arms crossed.

Ruby immediately went on the defensive, "What do you want?"

Blake's answer was simple, "To talk."

**Kira: And this chapter 1 of A Faunus Rising. Now, the reason why I had Ruby a cat faunus was mainly because I prefer cats, yeah I know that's a terrible a excuse but you can also think it may be because of Blake, your choice. I assume you already know a pairing if I'm going to add one in, not too sure yet. But if there's going to be a pairing at all it would have to be Ladybug and Freezer Burn. But that's all future talk, so right now, hope you enjoyed! :)**

**P.S: I am really sorry for those who have wanted a continuation on my other stories, but unfortunately I'm just stuck. No ideas for those stories and therefore no additional chapters. So updating those stories are going to take a while, but I still hope to get them out. So, in addition to what I've said in my previous stories that I've put out (Starting from "Because I Love You"), those stories (RWBY and Years of Lost) are on hiatus. I'll also put an update on my profile before this story gets released to you can see.**

**P.S.S: I will also have a poll up on my profile deciding on whether Blake and Ruby shall end up as partners or Weiss and Ruby shall be partners.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kira: Alright, welcome back for chapter two. Glad to see that the first chapter got such a positive view, and hope to see that grow as this story goes on. I had hoped to post this on the 24th in honor of Volume 2 premiering, however complications and waiting for the poll votes kind of stopped that, and don't forget the laziness. :P Enjoy my friends. :)**

Ruby groaned out a quite 'mew' as she stretched, straightening out her back. She was completely drained from her conversation with Blake last night, and wanted to go back to sleep. However, her sister had other plans.

"Wake up sleepy kitty." Her sister suddenly, her tone bubbly. Ruby suddenly felt her blanket torn off of her and a sudden chill washed over her, forcing the girl to snap her eyes open. She sat up with a sudden adrenaline rush, no thanks to her laughing sister.

"Yang!" Ruby cried, almost immediately annoyed with the older's actions. The blonde didn't listen to her sister, continuing to laugh at seeing Ruby's sudden reaction to her attempt to wake her. Ruby sat there with a slight scowl before pouting, annoyed that her sleep was interrupted. Yang, after a solid minute of laughing, gave into Ruby's glare/pout and slowed down laughing,

As she came to a stop, "S-sorry sis, but that was too good to pass up." Yang laughed out, letting her voice and stomach calm down and started breathing slowly.

"No, you could've passed it up, but you didn't want to." Ruby mumbled in response, crossing her arms. Yang grinned and patted Ruby's back, pushing the girl forward slightly.

"Oh come on sis, you have to admit if I didn't wake you up now you would've slept in till 12:00, and missed initiation in the process." She said knowingly, hinting to their times at home. Ruby finally gave a light grin of her own, saying that Yang won. The blonde in response yanked both of them up, but since Ruby hadn't stood up before now, her legs were shaky. And by shaky, I mean she fell over as soon as her legs found weight on top of them. She slipped and fell back down onto her blankets and pillows, enticing a small laugh out of Yang.

"And they say cats land on all fours." She giggled.

At another part of the room, an orange haired woman with a massive grin waited for her friend to wake up.

As the black haired student did, he was suddenly eye-to-eye with his long time friend.

"Wake up lazy bud!" She said, her smile getting bigger. The black haired man sighed slightly and brought himself up, stretching his back.

"It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" She finished hopping around next to his ear before almost essentially teleporting again. The black haired, pink eyed teen sighed again, albeit inwardly grinning.

In the bathroom; "I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full 24 hours!" The orange haired, teal eyed girl said with excitement. Others started staring at the bubbly girl with freaked out curiosity, wondering how someone could be excited at this time of day.

"Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything," She stated, correcting her previous statement, "I mean, well, _you're_ the perfect student and I'm... Well... I'm Me! But it's just crazy you know?" She stated, sounding somewhat shocked that she didn't get kicked out. Her friend left the room and she followed, not remembering if she had brushed her teeth or not.

Now back in the ballroom, where the girl was brushing her hair and he was packing up his things, "We've been friends for sooooo long." She dragged on, emphasising how long they've been friends.

"What are the odds we'd still be together!" She stopped for a moment, "Not 'together' together. Not that I'm not saying you're not handsome. You _are_ handsome, but that'd just be weird. Right?" The teen glanced back at her with a small look of surprise before getting and and moving to the lunchroom where they got their breakfast. Pancakes... Yum...

"Right." The girl continued, holding a small pancake in her mouth. "What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together." She said before slurping the pancake into her mouth.

She suddenly got an idea, "Oooh! We should come up with some sort of plan!" She clasped his shoulder, "To make _sure_ we end up on the same team together!" She paused for a moment to think of the possibilities.

"What if we bribe the headmaster?" She asked, before both realized how bad that was, mainly the girl.

"No, that won't work. He has the school."

Now at the male's locker, "I know!" She pointed a finger to the sky... Or, ceiling, in this case.

"We'll have some sort of signal," She dashed over to her friend again, "Like a distress signal! Oooh," She dashed over to his other side, "A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest!"

She dashed back over to his other side again, pointing a finger at him, "Can you imitate a sloth?" The male finally realized he could get a word in and glanced over at his bubbly and energetic friend.

"Nora?" He spoke finally, causing some people to look over at the two in shock.

She grinned, "Yes Ren?" Nora asked, dashing over again.

Ren stood up, and with a passing glance at Nora, "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." He said, holding his arms up and letting his weapons fall into his sleeves.

As Nora started getting realization that her plan wasn't going to work, she thought of something, "That's why it's perfect!" She said ecstatically, "No one will ever suspect we're working together!" She continued with a massive smile on her face.

Ren held in a chuckle as he closed his locker, "Come on Nora, let's go." He said, breaking out into a smile.

"Not 'together' together." She laughed at the end before skipping behind her green loving friend. Ruby and Yang glanced back at the retreating duo.

"What's got those two so worked up?" The younger asked, trying to sort stuff in her locker.

Yang shrugged and turned to face her younger sister, "So, you seemed awfully chipper this morning." Yang chuckled as she remembered her waking procedure.

Ruby made a noise, "Quiet Yang before I claw you." Her older sister just chuckled in response before moving to sling her arm around Ruby's shoulder.

"Oh calm down before you throw a hissy fit sis." Yang grinned. Ruby just growled and pushed her sister away, focusing her attention back on her locker.

The elder sister chuckled to herself and changed the subject, "Anyway, besides that, during Breakfast you seemed pretty happy. Think you can explain that without going feral on me?" She asked playfully.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Well, if you insist since you asked so nicely." The faunus said with a small grin on her face. Yang, seeing she brought her sister back into a happy mood, gave a small smile of her own.

"No more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff." Ruby continued while pulling out Crescent Rose from her locker, "Today, I get to let my 'sweetheart' do the talking." Ruby explained while snuggling into her weapon. Her ears twitched slightly upward and her body let out a low purr as a result. Yang stared with blinking eyes for a moment before deciding to snap Ruby back into focus before she started kneading... Somehow.

Yang cleared her throat, "Well remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together." She explained with a soft but somewhat stern tone.

Ruby groaned, "You sound like Uncle Qrow." The younger one said while putting Crescent Rose back into her locker.

After slamming her weapon into the locker, "Okay, first of all; what does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly; I don't _need_ people to help me grow up. I drink milk..." She finished while crossing her arms... Before realizing what she said. She looked over at Yang and saw the blonde about to break down from laughter.

_Must... Not... Make... Cat... Pun..._ Yang thought to herself desperately while holding in her laughter. After about a solid ten seconds, a new record from what Ruby could remember, Yang burst out laughing and collapsed onto the floor.

"Yang! You are absolutely-"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune suddenly said from no where as he walked between the two quarreling girls.

While multitasking looking down at a piece of paper and scouting the room, Jaune continued, "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high... Augh, why does this have to happen today...?" He groaned miserably as he walked past two pony tailed girls.

The redheaded one glanced back at the desperate blonde before she was cut back by her acquaintance, "So Pyrrha, have you given any thought to who's team you would like to be on?" Weiss asked in a casual manner.

As Pyrrha stood there for a moment, thinking, Weiss continued, "I'm sure _everyone_ must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual such as yourself." The white haired girl continued, both putting a strained emphasis on 'everyone' and using that same strained tone for the last few words.

Pyrrha looked on thoughtfully for a moment before speaking up, "I'm not quite sure." She spoke in a calm and emotionless tone, "I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." She finished.

"Well..." Weiss looked worried for a second before she thought of something, "I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." She said enthusiastically.

Pyrrha smiled, "Well that sounds grand." Pyrrha said with some more emotion.

Weiss gave off a big smile, "Great!" She said with the same tone as before.

Then the inner monologue... _This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I could see it now; we'll be popular, we'll be celebrities, we'll get perfect grades! Nothing could come between us now!_ Don't speak too soon Weiss... Suddenly Jaune! Man, he seems to be popping up out of no where a lot, doesn't he?

"You know what else is great? Me; Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." He spoke in a suave tone? Hard to tell.

Either way, Weiss didn't seem amused, "You again?" Weiss asked with disdain. She noticed Pyrrha's eyes light up and suddenly the redhead was right next to Weiss.

"Nice to meet you Jaune." Pyrrha greeted with more, noticable emotion than when she was talking to Weiss. Before the heiress could react Jaune pushed Pyrrha away and was now standing between the two girls.

"Yeah yeah." Jaune said after performing said act, "So, Weiss... Couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day." He said while gesturing to his muscles.

Weiss face palmed and internally gagged, "Oh you've _got _to be kidding me." She exasperated. Jaune a had slight look of panic before returning to his 'suave' demeanor.

"Don't worry. No need to be embarrassed." Jaune said. Weiss rolled her eyes but before she could retaliate Jaune had continued, "So, been hearing rumors about teams~ I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say?" He asked with a grin plastered on his lips.

Weiss gave a quick glance to Pyrrha who nodded, "Actually," She stated, catching the attention of Jaune away from Weiss. The heiress breathed a sigh of relief before listening to the amazon looking woman as she continued.

"I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-" Pyrrha explained before getting cut off by the male blonde again.

"You don't say." He said before dashing back to Pyrrha, who, as far as Weiss could tell, had a small smile on her face.

The male continued, "Well hot stuff, play your cards right and you could join up with the _winning _team." He said while jamming his thumb at his chest piece. Pyrrha was a good foot or two from Jaune and had a small smile on her face, now more visible. Weiss had a look of shock on her face and dashed between the two and pressed her arms out, pushing the two further away.

"Jaune, is it?" Weiss asked in a evil sweet tone. She turned towards Jaune while moving her arms over her waist, clasping her hands there.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" She asked while gesturing towards Pyrrha.

"Not in the slightest Snow Angel." He said, completely blocking Pyrrha from his thoughts.

"This," She waved her hand back towards the red head, "Is Pyrrha."

"Hello again." Said girl waved.

Weiss continued, now crossing her arms over her chest, "Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum." She said with pride.

Jaune blinked before shrugging, "Never heard of it."

The heiress looked appalled, "Ah, she's won the Mistral Regional Tournaments four years in a row, a new record."

Jaune just stared, "The what?"

Weiss started to get a tick in her forehead, before exploding, "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" She said with anger, whipping her arms around. Jaune got a sudden look of realization and turned towards Pyrrha, gasping madly.

"That's you!?" He asked, astonished. The amazon turned away for a few seconds, a small blush adorning her face.

She turned back around when Jaune continued, "They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" He said ecstatically. Weiss suddenly saw a cardboard sheet pop up behind Pyrrha with that said cover of the cereal on it. She wiped her eyes with her wrists and glared back at it, thinking she was imagining it.

"Yeah. It was pretty cool... Sadly the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha said while shrugging, slightly embarrassed. Weiss, after her little moment, appeared once again between Jaune and the amazon.

"So, after hearing all that, do you really think you're in a position to ask _her_ to be on your team?" She asked, jerking her head back at Pyrrha.

Jaune finally surrendered, "I-I guess not, sorry." He said, sinking his head and arms down.

"Actually Jaune," Pyrrha suddenly said, placing her hand on Jaune's shoulder, "I think you would make a great leader." She finished, taking her hand off his shoulder. Jaune perked up and clasped his hands together, looking like a love struck school girl.

"D'oh stop it." He said cutely with a large smile.

"Seriously, please stop it." Weiss just officially crushed Jaune's dreams, "This kind of behavior should not be encouraged."

Of maybe she didn't considering Jaune was still perky, "Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune." He said with confidence, "Spots are filling up quick." He suddenly dipped down to Weiss' eyes level and consequently got closer as well, causing the heiress to lean away from him.

"Now I'm not supposed to do this but, maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?" He pressured while leaning forward more. Weiss got freaked out and backed away, pulling her arms up.

"A-alright, that's a bit too close." She said with haste. Jaune complied and leaned away, giving Weiss some breathing room.

The heiress used that breathing room and glanced behind Jaune, back at the red head, "Pyrrha, a little help here?" She asked. Jaune looked confused and turned back to where Pyrrha was...

Only to get speared at his clothing and launched back about a good 100 feet.

The amazon walked up to Weiss, "I'm sorry." She called down the room as the spear hit an object.

Their attention suddenly was focused on the intercom, "Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, al first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Glynda said through the intercom. Weiss and Pyrrha were already walking towards the exit and passed by Jaune in the process who sat there, his clothing caught by Pyrrha's spear.

"It was nice meeting you." The red head said apologetically while pulling her weapon back.

The male fell to the floor, "Likewise..." Jaune said both in a daze and with defeat.

"Having some trouble there, 'lady killer'?" Yang asked as the sisters came up to him.

Jaune sighed, "I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" He groaned. Ruby offered the defeated man a hand, which Jaune took, considering he whacked the back of his head against a locker when he reached it.

Yang gave a small grin, "'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best start." She said while starting to walk slowly past the two.

The younger sister shook her head with a sigh, "Come on Jaune, let's go." Ruby said while having the man lean against her as they started walking. During the walk there Jaune regained his senses and was able to walk again, now idly chatting with Ruby and her sister as they strolled towards Beacon Cliff.

During their time Jaune remembered something, "Actually Yang, how would you know what does and doesn't work when it comes to flirting with a girl?" At that question Ruby snorted a laugh while crossing her arms over her chest, catching both blonde's attention.

"Oh please, back where Yang and I lived she had brought home so many guys and girls, it was unbelievable." Ruby chuckled. Jaune's eyes widened in surprise and Yang's in anger.

"I did not bring any girls home Ruby!" She tried to defend her sexuality. Jaune faced Yang with the same stupefied look as he realized she never denied Ruby's accusation.

Rose however faced Yang with a grin, "Oh, then care to explain why that night at 12:00 a.m. I heard a female squealing from downstairs?" She asked with a devil's tongue.

The busty blonde bit her tongue, "Well did you ever stop to think it was me?" She asked as her voice was getting higher in pitch. Deep inside though her internal self was highly embarrassed that she had asked that. Her younger sister just crossed her arms over her chest and smiled innocently back at Yang. Jaune could do nothing but stare in pure shock and stupidity that not only was Yang able to romance both genders, but the fact that the two girls were also talking about the older's sex adventures!

"Sorry Yang, but I've heard you squeal in a manner like that, and last I checked that didn't sound like you." She explained in a calm but sensual manner. Yang's face was bright red at how Ruby was talking about it. The male, if possible, had his jaw implanted on the ground.

Before Yang could talk, Ruby continued, "Oh, and if you still don't believe me, I have this. I took it as a memoir of when you first did it." Ruby said, shuffling through her pockets, if she had any. Seriously, can there be pockets on a skirt? Anyway, Ruby pulled out a picture and held it so both Yang and Jaune could see. The picture was a pullout bed from a couch, and on it were two females snuggled together under a comforter. One of the girls was clearly Yang, her back against the mattress and her hair sprayed in a sporadic manner. Her eyes were shut to show she was sleeping and her jaw was hanging open. The other girl was a brunette, who was laying on her side, her right arm draped over the blonde just above the chest. Her face was close by Yang's neck and she had a smile on her face and her eyes closed as well. Clothes were scattered all across the room at random areas, signifying that they were naked under that comforter.

Jaune turned to face Yang and saw her entire face was red as a tomato and it looked like she was about to snap.

"RUBY!" She yelled, jumping at her sister to snatch the photo away. Ruby jumped away and Yang crashed onto the ground, sliding a few inches against the concrete. She jumped back up and grabbed Ruby by her cloak and tugged the girl back. She snatched the picture away and stuffed it into her pocket before letting her go. Ruby huffed after she was released, crossing her arms and giving a small grin.

Yang sighed deeply before facing Ruby, "Now that we've got _that_ done," She said with obvious embarrassment, her blush also never leaving, "Let's get to Beacon Cliff." She said while storming off, leaving the frozen Jaune and grinning Ruby.

The latter turned to face Jaune, "Well, that was-" She cut herself off when she saw the male blonde frozen, his jaw still trapped on the ground and his eyes bulged out, looking like they were about to burst out from his head. Rose sighed and walked up behind him so she could push him forward.

"Let's go Jaune." She said while chuckling slightly.

**Beacon Cliff...**

Blake stood silently at the cliff, staring down at the green, emerald like forest below. Behind her was Prof. Ozpin, who stood patiently waiting for the students to arrive.

He spoke up after a few minutes of silence, "So, Ms. Belladonna. Is there any reason why you wish to be launched early instead of waiting for the other students? Your decision, I will not lie, is very intriguing to say the least." He said, taking a sip of his coffee. The black haired beauty stood silent for a moment before turning her head to face the headmaster.

"No reason in particular other than the fact that I would wish for a head start on the others." She explained with a shrug, staring into Ozpin's eyes.

The headmaster didn't tear his gaze away from the girl, "You know that is cheating Ms. Belladonna, and I do not wish to hold something like that, both as respect and a written document. In addition, you would be gaining an unfair advantage over the other students, not only in being that much closer to your ultimatum, but in also choosing who your partner is. Tell me, what is your goal in wanting to essentially cheat?" He asked, his tone never changing. Blake, having never torn her eyes away, was subject to Ozpin's masterful eyesight, and had seen a shift when he mentioned the last reason.

"Is there someone specific you want to be partners with?" Ozpin suddenly said. The tone which Ozpin spoke in caused Blake to noticeably shiver. When she didn't answer Ozpin had his own, and was now eliminating the possibilities.

"Does it happen to be Ruby Rose?" Blake's body shifted around to stare at Ozpin fully.

"And what if it is?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Ozpin tipped his glasses up, "I understand your curiosity when it comes to that girl, believe me, I know. But I wish to ask; what do you find special about that girl?"

Blake's stare turned into a hard glare.

**Beacon Cliff... 15 minutes later...**

Multiple students stood in a line on stone tablets with Beacon's symbol embedded into them. Ozpin and Glynda stood closer to the edge of the cliff, and were waiting patiently for the students to be at attention.

Once they were, the headmaster started, "For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." He finished.

Glynda took over, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." She started while messing with something on her scroll, "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion."

She took a quick breath before continuing, "Each of you will be given teammates... Today."

Ruby's face broke slightly, "What...? Oh..." She moaned quietly. Yang glanced over at Ruby before focusing her attention back at the two professors.

Ozpin took over again, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." The headmaster glanced along the line of students before continuing, "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well and trust." He added that last word while snapping his gaze to Ruby for a second. Glynda took note of the sudden change in speech and noticed Ozpin's gaze shift, and took note to ask him later.

Speaking of Ruby, her face shifted even more, "Oh..." She moaned again.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." He finished sternly. Everyone snuck glances at each other and when Weiss and Yang made eye contact, they quickly snapped their gazes away with respected looks of disgust. Ruby in the meantime had a little though where her world shattered and almost felt somewhat broken herself.

Nora had turned to Ren as well, "See, I told you." She said triumphantly with a grin on her face. Before she could start spurting out more random words, Ozpin continued with haste.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path..." He paused, "Or you _will_ die." Ruby by this point had looked defeated but now Jaune was looking worried. Yang just gave a confident grin, while Weiss just nodded. Nora gave a large open smile towards Ren while he just tilted his head down and murmured something. Everyone else gave their respected 'understood' motion.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation." He said while motioning towards Glynda who was still working with her scroll. They glanced at each other before Ozpin continued his instructions.

"But our instructors will not intervene." He turned his attention back to the students, "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. With regards to that item, and your current standing, we will grade you appropriately." He finished, glancing at all of the students again.

"Are there any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand hesitantly, "Yeah. Um, sir-" He was cut off by Ozpin.

"Good. Now, take your positions." As he said this everyone took up a respective stance, ready as they could be.

Jaune still had his hand up,"Um, sir... I've got a... Question..." He said with a notable antsy tone. Weiss launched away.

"So, uh.. This... 'Landing' strategy thing... Um... What is it? Are you like, dropping us off of something?" Glynda closed her eyes at the stupid question while Ozpin answered the boy.

"No. You _will_ be falling." He said as politely as possible. Another few students launched away.

Jaune's eyes looked around as he scratched his head, "Oh, I... See... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" He asked as he watched another student fly. Nora was launched not long after.

"Weee!" She cried happily as she flew through the sky.

Ozpin shook his head at the male, "No. You will be using your _own_ landing strategy." He explained with politeness again.

Jaune nodded, "Uh huh..." Another launched away. Yang turned towards Ruby with a small, cocky grin and nod, aviators and all. As she slipped the sunglasses over her eyes she was launched into the air with resounding speed. Ruby herself turned towards Jaune and, with one last grin, was blasted herself into the air.

Jaune nervously turned towards the headmaster, "So, what exactly is a landing strateGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?" He cried as he soon followed the students, albeit at a much less finesse pace. Ozpin and Glynda both turned towards the free falling students. But while Glynda's was focused on all of them, Ozpin's was focused upon Ruby's fading figure, remembering what he and Blake had talked about.

Blake, down at the base of the forest, heard the launch pads click and stared into the sky to see where Ruby would be.

_Found her._ She thought as she stared upon the gliding girl, and pushed herself off of the tree and started sprinting to where Ruby would land.

**Kira: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, sorry I haven't updated in a while but all my reasons are stated in the AN above at the beginning of the chapter. Now, next chapter will be in a little while since I have school starting up again in less than two weeks (Senior year, yay. :D). So don't expect an update for a little while. I will try though, so you never know. Anyway, it's 4:00, almost 5:00 in the morning, and I have to go take a shower then get some sleep. Hope you enjoyed. :D**


End file.
